Gifts Fit For a Fox
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: Samantha and Maggie buy baby gifts for baby William. AU pregnancy fic


**Samantha and Maggie buy Baby William fox outfits.**

"Fox!" A woman yells from across the room startling Maggie, dropping a bag at the door, taking a running start and catapulting herself into the arms of her brother. "You're here!"

"Samantha." Mulder smiles warmly to his little sister, holding her close as she buries her face into his warm neck. "It's good to see you. How was your flight?"

She detangles herself from his arms, pulling back an arms length. "Boring as ever, children crying for the entire flight. Why did I want kids again?" The woman laughs, linking her arm with her brother. "How is Dana anyways?"

Taking her hand in his, he guides her to the couch. "She's good, just in the bathroom." He pauses and smirks. "Again" The two sit down on the couch together, Maggie joining them. "Samantha, this is Maggie Scully. Maggie, Samantha."

Maggie smiles, holding out her hand. "Hi Samantha, Fox has told me much about you."

"Hello Maggie," The younger woman smiles back. "He's told me a lot about you as well. I think one time he said 'the Wonder Woman of all mothers'." Sharing a laugh, Mulder gets up to serve drinks to his guest, running into his wife on the way. Smiling softly, he pecks her on the cheek.

"She's here?" Scully asks, rubbing her stomach as the baby kicks. He nods, brushing his fingers over her knuckles. "Let's get this party started." She chuckles as she heads to the living room. Mulder continues on his way to the kitchen.

When he exits the kitchen with a tray of tea, he listens as the women in his life catch up. "I can't say much about the case, but I'm representing a retired Marine." Samantha says, pushing her wavy hair behind her ear. "It why I missed the baby shower last weekend, I couldn't leave the city, and neither could he."

"I made tea." Setting the tray down in the middle of the coffee table, he starts to serve to his family. Meeting Scully's eye, he says. "It's decaf, so you'll be able to drink it." She nods, accepting the cup.

Mulder hands a tea to his mother in law. "Thank you Fox." Handing the last cup to his sister, he makes himself comfortable in the single chair.

They took a few moments to sip on their tea before Mulder notices his sister's knee starting to bounce. "Excited Samantha?"

"Yes! I bought the cutest outfit last month!" She smiles wildly. "I can't wait for you to see it!"

"Speaking of which," Maggie spoke up. "I had made something just last week for the baby. Do we know the gender of the little one yet?"

Scully sighs against her tea cup. "I've already told you, as long as we have a happy, healthy baby, we don't care about the sex."

"Fox, are you going to keep the sex of my grandbaby away from me?"

Mulder smirks behind his hands. "You presume that I know the baby's sex, Maggie." He sits back in his seat, crossing his leg over the other's knee. "So, what did the two of you bring?"

"Yes!" Scully says, placing her cup on the coster. "Let's start!"

Samantha squeals in excitement, getting up to grab the bag she left at the front door of the apartment. She was practically jumping in her heels as she made her way back to the couch and passes the bag to her sister in law. "Open it! Open it!" Too excited to sit still, she bounces in her seat like a little girl on Christmas morning.

Mulder uncrosses his legs and leans forward, resting his chin in his hands. Scully sifts through the tissue paper, grabbing onto something and pulling it out.

"Oh my God."

"That is adorable."

"Isn't it?" Mulder, was to say, shocked, at his sister's choice of interesting clothing. "It's too big now, but when I saw it, I had to get it for the baby."

"It's a fox." He deadpans, staring at the jumper. Before him, Scully plays with the ears. "You got my baby a fox costume."

"It's not a costume." Samantha laughs. "It's an everyday outfit."

"You don't say." Scully laughs as she folds the outfit and places it on the coffee table beside her teacup before digging in to pull out the rest of the gift. She pulls out the back of a white onesie, flipping it around to read the words _'I have one Foxy Mama'_ around the picture of an orange fox. Mulder watches as his wife's head falls to her chest, a low chuckle escaping her lips.

Samantha and Maggie both laugh along with Scully, but Mulder stays silent. Could his sister be any more predictable? Ever since she was a child, she has been teasing her brother with his given name. And now she has to drag his wife and child into the teasing as well. "Really Samantha? Really?" His little sister sticks her tongue out at him as a reply.

"I couldn't help it, my dear brother. Foxes are all the rage right now." She grins, pointing at the fox on the outfit. "I could have bought more, but I figured you wouldn't have enough room in this apartment for all the baby clothes I could have bought."

Mulder couldn't stop the short laugh from leaving his lips. "Nice try, but we just got word that the offer we put in was accepted, so we should be in the new house after the baby is born."

"Oh good, just give me the mailing address and I'll ship over more outfits." Samantha giggles, clapping her hands together. "I'm sure my trips to New York will be rather entertaining from now on. Please, please promise to send me copies of all the photos you take of my baby niece or nephew in those outfits."

On the end of the couch, Maggie holds in a laugh as she watches the siblings banter, missing the sibling camaraderie between Dana her siblings. "Can I show you what I made now, Dana?" She asks, toeing her bag.

Scully folds the outfit and puts it to the side before turning to her mother. "Of course Mom." She smiles, holding her hands out for the new gift.

Mulder could see Maggie's eyes glowing from across the seating area, which gives him an uneasy feeling. There must be a reason Samantha and Maggie get along so well and Mulder's afraid they're about to find out that reason. Scully peers into the bag as she pulls out the blue and pink tissue paper, reaching the bottom before pulling out a tissue wrapped bundle. From the outside, it looks bigger than a onesie, almost as thick as a little sweater. Scully unwraps the tiny bundle, revealing orange. She lifts the two piece up, his jaw drops as the tail reveals itself.

"Oh mom."

"You didn't." He could barely utter.

"Maggie that is adorable! Where were you when my kids were babies?"

Before them is a newborn fox outfit, the baby hat complete with white, orange and black ears, black button eyes and a little black nose. The diaper cover comes complete with a large fox tail. "Scully, don't tell me you're going to dress our child in that."

Scully smirks at him. "Why _Fox_ , I just think I am."

"You're evil. All of you are against me."

"I didn't plan this." She holds in her laugh at the pout on his face. She faces her mother, holding the the crocheted outfit to her chest. "Thank you Mom, it's wonderful." She pulls her in for a hug, squeezing her tight. "How did you ever find the time for this?"

Her mother squeezes back before pulling back, taking her daughter's hand in her own. "I've had a lot free time; it's not like I have any grandchildren to help watch."

"What happened to your nursing job?"

Maggie tilts her head as she answers. "That's only on the weekends, and when Cheryl is sick. But other than that, I have the weeks free to myself. It really is no worry; I enjoyed making it. I look forward to the baby pictures."

Mulder breaks his silence. "Thank you so much, Maggie and Samantha" he manages to get out through gritted teeth.

Maggie smiles in return, glad her thoughtful gift is being appreciated. Samantha, however, knows his feelings about his unorthodox name and gives him a smug smile and a wink. He thinks this is probably pay back for her own baby shower a couple years ago when he bought her nothing but alien themed baby clothing.

 **Please check out my co-writer's shop for the outfit this fic was based off of. Just take out the space in the middle for the link**

ca/listing/629726307/ newborn-fox-diaper-cover-and-hat-set?ref=shop_home_active_4


End file.
